Equinox
by idealvibe
Summary: It was a dream Saya and I had when we were younger... We wanted to travel the world with nothing but her blade and my cello." I do not own BLOOD or any characters associated with it.
1. Faible

Equinox

Cold wind tore across the Parisian landscape, dragging the leaves of autumn along with it. A lone man passed through the crowds, a huge case strapped across his back. People were hurriedly trying to get into their warm homes. The temperature wasn't even a concern for him. He only had one thing on his mind.

_Saya._ She was constantly on his mind, night and day. It tore him apart that he wasn't there to watch her go into her annual 30 year sleep. He wanted her last few days with her brother to be carefree, not riddled with memories of the night at the opera.

However, before he left for Paris, he left her a single pink rose with his blue ribbon wrapped carefully around it, so she would know that he would be there for waiting her when she awoke from her slumber.

He remembered the shrill agony in her voice as she desperately screamed out his name. The crying as she wanted to go back for him, but she couldn't. He silently thanked Kai for getting her out of that building in the nick of time. Her safety was the utmost priority to him. It had always been, even before he had became her Chevalier.

It was growing dark. Hagi looked up at the night sky that was sprinkled with stars. He felt as if he could almost reach out and grab them. Hagi continued on, his feet leading the way. He didn't know where he was going and he liked the feeling of that. After all these years he had been on this earth, life was still one big continuous journey for him.

He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. All he knew was that he felt weak and he needed to find a proper food source fast. His walking was starting to become sluggish and less precise. His arm hung limply at his side as he trudged on through the night. Hagi stopped, leaning against a wall for support, his vision swimming in and out of focus.

"Saya…," he whispered faintly before his whole world went black.


	2. Chaleureux

_The first thing he felt was warmth. _

_Heavy eyelids fluttered open, the light in the room blinding him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He felt groggy and empty. He surveyed the place he was in with a quick glance. It seemed to be a spacious bedroom. _

_He looked at the clock beside him. It was five in the afternoon. How long had he been out? The door creaked open, an unfamiliar face peeking through it. Hagi's face remained expressionless. _

"_Hello, so you're finally awake I see?," the man said in a thick French accent. He sat at the foot the bed, a tray of food in his hands. Hagi looked him over. He was somewhat built, with medium length blonde hair and green eyes. The man blinked, feeling self-conscious. Hagi said nothing, looking down at the tray of food that seemed unappetizing to him. _

"_I see… you don't like to talk. Well, I'll do the talking for you. My name's Nathaniel, but everyone calls me Nate," he extended a hand towards Hagi. Hagi took it, shaking it gently then setting his hand back down. _

"_Do you have a name or no?," Nathaniel asked. _

"_Hagi," he uttered simply. Nathaniel grinned._

"_Nice to meet you Hagi," he replied. Hagi said nothing, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his throat. He clenched the quilt tightly, staring down at his lap. _

"_You look a little pale. I brought some food up," Nathaniel gestured to the tray in his hands, "I still have to go shopping, but it's better than nothing."_

_Hagi looked up, accidentally looking at Nathaniel's exposed neck. He gulped. What was he thinking? Feeding on an innocent person? This wasn't like Hagi. He hadn't eaten in weeks though… he was practically starving from thirst. _

_Nathaniel frowned, not saying a word. He leaned forward, handing Hagi the tray. Hagi got a whiff of his scent, which caused something to snap from deep within him._

_In a second, he had grabbed Nathaniel by the collar of his shirt, forcing him against the wall. His exposed fangs were pointed at his neck, about to go in for a bite…_

_Nathaniel yelled, giving him a nasty punch to the face. Hagi teetered backwards, then regained his balance. He rubbed his jaw, shocked. Nathaniel was panting, adrenaline kicked in full drive. He rubbed his neck, eyes wide with fear and anger. _

"_What the hell are you?," he asked in a quiet, shaken voice._

_Hagi looked away from him, embarrassed. He picked up his coat from the bed rail, putting it on. _

"_I'm a chiropteran," he responded softly, "We feast on blood."_

_Nathaniel was speechless. Hagi said nothing more. He strapped his cello case to his back and headed to the door._

"_Thank you for allowing me to stay here," he said, bowing his head slightly before exiting the room._

_Nathaniel snapped out his trance, running for the door. He yanked it open, running after Hagi, who was about to leave out of the front door._

"_WAIT!," he yelled. Hagi turned around slightly, hand still on the handle. _

"_Listen… I can't have you walking around in the state that you're in…"_

"_It's fine. I don't want to become a burden."_

"_No no, please, sit down," he gestured towards the couch. A few moments passed before Hagi finally moved toward the couch and took a seat. Nathaniel remained where he was standing, still a little shaken._

"_It doesn't matter… what you are… if you need a roof over your head, I'm willing to give you one, no matter what the circumstances are."_

_Hagi looked up at him, then looked back down at his lap, unsure of what to say._

"_Thank you," he finally spoke. Nathaniel ran a hand through his hair, worn out. He gave Hagi a smile. All he could do was put the whole situation behind him, and start over anew._

"_It's the least I can do."_


	3. Ambitieux

Nathaniel awoke at 10 in the morning to the sound of rain pit-pattering against his window. He got to his feet, groggy and dragged himself to the window, placing his face against the cool glass. There was something oddly relaxing about the rain to him. He wanted to grab a book and sit there for hours and hours on end. Of course, he had work to attend to.

There was a faint knock at the door. Nathaniel tensed, then realized who it was. He had forgotten there was someone staying with him now.

"Come in," he yawned.

Hagi peered in the doorway.

"I made breakfast," he said simply.

"That's nice of you, but you didn't have to," Nathaniel smiled. Hagi said nothing, closing the door softly behind him. Nathaniel frowned, but left it alone. This man was strange…

He emerged out of the shower fifteen minutes later, and made his way to the kitchen, fully dressed. His place was already set. He sat down, grabbed his fork, and looked up at Hagi, who was cleaning up.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Hagi responded quietly. Nathaniel suddenly remembered the accounts of yesterday and felt embarrassed for having asked a stupid question. He dug into his omelet. The taste exploded in his mouth.

"This is... Hagi, are you a cook? This is the best omelet I've ever eaten!"

"Why thank you." Hagi replied, feeling suddenly bashful.

"Nonsense, you're too modest," Nathaniel declared as he excused himself from the table. He threw on his coat, and grabbed his keys.

"Well, I'm off to work. I hope you won't mind being alone for a few hours?"

"It's not a problem."

"Alright…," Nathaniel said cautiously. Hagi bowed slightly. Nathaniel looked down at the floor, somewhat embarrassed. He gave him a half-hearted wave and closed the door softly behind him.

Hagi looked around the brightly lit apartment, suddenly feeling antsy. He was alone. What was there to do? He looked towards the kitchen, dishes and food littering the counter. Maybe he wouldn't mind if he straightened the place up a bit…

Nathaniel dragged himself to the door of his apartment, feeling completely drained. Today had been a long day. He sighed as he opened the door… then nearly fainted at the process from what he saw.

The place was completely spotless. He quickly glanced outside at his door number to make sure he was at the right place. He was. Nathaniel stepped inside, looking around in awe. He hung his jacket and keys on the hook, still speechless.

"You're not bothered are you? It was just something to do to pass the time," came Hagi's voice. Nathaniel nearly jumped out of his skin, clutching his chest to settle his heart down.

"Hagi… _mon Dieu_! This place looks like something out of a catalogue!"

"Thank you," said Hagi quietly. Nathaniel rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous. An awkward silence grew between them. Hagi clenched his fist slightly, looking away.

"Well… I'm tired, and it's pretty late. You should get some rest too, Hagi," Nathaniel suggested.

"I suppose I could try," was all he said. Nathaniel cleared his throat, then started making his way to his bedroom.

"Well goodnight!," he said, closing the door firmly behind him. Hagi stood in the same spot, feeling anxious. He rarely slept. He needed something else to do to distract himself from the time…

He glanced at the cello case that was perched besides the door. He strapped the case on his back, then quietly opened the door and stepped outside.

-

Nathaniel's eyes fluttered open to the sound of music streaming through his window. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was nearly three in the morning. He yawned and dragged himself to the window where the sound was coming from. Nathaniel opened the window, a cool fresh breeze hitting his face. Something told him to look straight ahead and he did.

It was Hagi, perched on the rooftop across from him. His head was bowed and was playing what seemed to be a cello. His hands moved fluidly over the strings as if he had been playing for decades. Nathaniel rested his head on the patio rail, ignoring the fact that he happened to be sitting on a roof in the middle of the night. It sounded like a lullaby… a lullaby for whom he wondered.

"This music… I must have the others listen to it…," he said. He stood up straight, and walked back to his bed, leaving the window open to let the peaceful melody lull him to sleep.


	4. Silencieux

Another morning. Nathaniel entered the kitchen, feeling more upbeat than usual. He took a seat at his usual spot, helping himself to a few crepes that Hagi had just sat down for him.

"These are the most delicious crepes I've ever had! Hagi, I swear you have a talent that needs to be put to use!"

"It's nothing really," Hagi replied, baffled.

"Like I told you yesterday, you are too modest for your own good. Now have a seat. I have to talk to you about something."

Hagi took a seat in front of him, feeling nervous. What could he possibly want to talk about?

"Hagi, I heard your music last night."

Hagi awaited the finish of his response with baited breath…

"I absolutely loved it. I can't let a talent like yours go unnoticed. You _must_ come with me to the opera house today so you can meet the others!"

Hagi looked down at his hands. They were tightly clenching the fabric of his pants. He wasn't a big fan of playing for a large group of people, it made him feel self-conscious… well unless it was necessary, but this wasn't the case.

"Hagi?," Nathaniel peered at him intently, "are you okay?"

"I don't feel comfortable playing in front of other people," he said tensely, eyes still fixated at his lap.

"Nonsense! Hagi, you could be the next Bach! Surely you've performed before?"

Silence. Nathaniel took that as a no, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Listen, I'm not forcing you. You can just come with me for today. Besides, you could use the fresh air instead of being locked inside this apartment all day."

Hagi could see he wasn't going to get his way. He unclenched his fists and stood up from the table.

"I will accompany you today…But that is all. Nothing more, nothing less," he declared. Nathaniel smiled, getting up from the table and embracing him in a nearly bone-cracking hug. Hagi returned the embrace awkwardly.

"Thank you, thank you! You will not regret this I promise! Let me take a shower and then we'll get going," he said before bolting down the hallway in a blur. Hagi sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Timide

It was an overcast day in Paris. Hagi's last memories at the opera house weren't so good, and for some reason he felt like this was going to be even worse than getting crushed under a building.

They pulled up to a big dome like structure. Nathaniel pulled the keys from the ignition, facing Hagi. He gave him a confident smile.

"Now, don't be nervous. These people here won't bite unless you let them," he laughed. Hagi gave him a tiny smile and looked away, unfastening his seat-belt. Nathaniel stepped out of the car. Hagi grabbed his case and stepped out as well, following behind him into the back dome-like building that seemed intimidating.

-

Nathaniel stepped into a dim-lit room, hanging his jacket on the line of coat-hooks.

"_Bonjour_? I'm not the only one at work today am I?," he called out.

"Oh shut that mouth of yours, Nate!," a woman snapped, stepping into the room. She had a petite build, with long blond hair that was pulled into a bun. She glanced at Hagi, who was trying to make his presence less known to them.

"Who is this striking young man, Nate? Not a lover of yours is he?," she queried.

"Haha," he said sarcastically, "Hagi this is Amelie, and Amelie this is Hagi. He's the cello player I called you about."

"Oh, interesting!," she said in her thick accent. She circled around him, looking him up and down, "He's got a good build, but does he talk or have you scared him?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, "He's just playing shy right now. Let's have him play, I don't have all day."

"Fine fine!," Amelie replied, clearly agitated. Hagi shot a look at Nathaniel. Nathaniel shot him a pleading look, urging him to follow her. Hagi bit his lip, walking behind her. He should have expected this when he told him to bring his cello along.

The next room was even worse. Nathaniel walked in, waving at what seemed to be about 10 to 15 people. Hagi paled. He never said he'd be playing in front of this many people… oh boy. He took a seat in the wooden chair, hands shaking as he opened the clasp to his case.

"Alright alright everyone, quiet down! This is Hagi, and he's going to audition us a piece today!," Amelie shouted. Everyone fell silent, eyes all locked on Hagi. He violently wished he could disappear right now. Oh well, he might as well get this over with.

He closed his eyes, pretending it was only he and Saya. He was playing yet another lullaby for her, something to ease her mind from her daily stress. The tempo of the song picked up as he poured his very heart and soul into this single piece. Everything seemed to stop. The sound filled his head and relaxed him, numbing all his senses. He soon started to come to a close. The room was deadly silent when he finished. Hagi became self-conscious, the world he was in melting from his fingertips once more.

"My god…," Amelie seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I told you," Nathaniel smirked.

"Hagi, you must play another for us!," one person spoke. Hagi looked down, face turning beet red.

"No he won't!," said Amelie," but if you wouldn't mind Hagi… would you like to open the show tomorrow night?"

He could feel Nathaniel's eyes piercing in the back of his neck. He seemed to not have a choice in the decision. He also felt it would be rude after all the man had done for him in the last few days.

"I would love to," Hagi lied, giving in. Nathaniel gave a victorious smile, throwing his arm around him.

"You won't regret this trust me! Think about it, you're going to be famous Hagi! You'll have thousands lining up for your concerts just to hear you play!"

"Yes," Hagi gave a weak smile then looked away. He was only doing this for Saya's sake. As always.


	6. Egoiste

Nathaniel gave him the rest of the day to do as he pleased. Hagi walked down the city streets alone. It felt like old times. He was alone to do whatever he wanted. He looked into the sky, the sun at it's highest peak of the day. He actually felt at ease for once.

He found himself in a remote, desolate part of the city. He sat down on the cool bench, looking up at the trees that shaded him from the heat of the sun. He un strapped the case from his back, setting it down and gingerly taking his most prized possession out. He gripped the bow firmly in his hands and started to disappear into a world of his own.

He opened his eyes, finally snapping back to reality. It was nightfall. He wasn't aware that much time had passed when he played. He placed his instrument back and strapped the case firmly to his shoulder. Hagi gazed up at the rooftops, a small smile crossing his face. He felt like running tonight.

He leapt into the air, becoming a blur as he jumped from roof to roof. The cool wind soothed him, blowing the raven locks of hair from his eyes. He felt free, freer than he ever felt in a long time. This was one of the few things he enjoyed about being a chevalier. He just wished… Saya could be here with him. To feel what he felt, to see what he saw.

He felt empty all of a sudden, and started to slow down, landing right in front of the apartments Nathaniel resided in. He closed his eyes, long hair hiding his face from view.

"Saya," he whispered. Loneliness started to find it's way back to him once more. He silently entered the building.

He opened the door to Nathaniel's dark apartment, closing it softly behind him. Hagi set his cello down, then walked down the dimly lit hallway to enter one of the guest bedrooms. Maybe a hot shower would clear his mind.

Hagi turned the water on, running his fingers under the tap to check if it was warm enough. He undressed, setting his clothes neatly aside and stepped inside. The water hit him, soothing every part of his body. He held his head under the spout, then rested it on his arm. He was feeling so tired lately, more tired than ever before. He wondered why…

Hagi suddenly realized he hadn't eaten. It had a been more than a few weeks since the last time he fed. He sighed. It was always something he had to worry about.

He stepped gingerly out of the shower, clothing himself. He looked in the mirror in front of him. Outside he looked like any other person in their early twenty's should, but on the inside he felt ancient. He had seen more things in his lifetime than he ever thought he would. His slate blue eyes held wisdom beyond his years, dark circles starting to form under them. His body was lean and taut, still dripping wet from the shower. And his hair…

He grabbed for his infamous blue ribbon, and then remembered he had left it for her before he departed. Saya said the color brought out his eyes. She had preferred his hair tied back just for that reason. He smiled at the memory, but it suddenly vanished as another dizzy spell over took him. He had to find something to eat and soon.

Hagi exited the guest room, going for the cello that lay nearby the door. He strapped it to his back and had his hand on the handle when he heard movement behind him.

"Where have you been Hagi?! I've been worried sick!" came Nathaniel's frantic voice. Hagi turned around slowly, simply staring at him. Nathaniel frowned.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Hagi gave him a hard stare, "I need to eat."

Nathaniel's face paled, remembering their first encounter. He thought had blocked that from his memory. Hagi noticed his face and un strapped his case, placing it down and ignoring the thirst once more. Maybe tomorrow…

"I'm sorry. It can wait."

Nathaniel cleared his throat, looking for a change in subject. He reached a wary hand out to touch a strand of Hagi's fine hair, frowning slightly.

"You know you should really get this cut. You have to perform in less--"

"No," Hagi stated firmly. Nathaniel looked taken aback, hand dropping to his side. Hagi walked away, then stopped and looked at Nathaniel.

"Saya preferred it long," was all he said. He walked into the guest bedroom and closed the door softly behind him, leaving a speechless Nate standing in the living room.


	7. Malade

The show started in less than an hour.

It was silent on the car ride to the opera house. After their last conversation, neither of them were sure what to say to one another. Nathaniel pulled up to the back entrance, pulling the keys from the ignition. They both exited the car and walked inside.

Inside was brightly lit, people buzzing around and making last minute preparations. Nathaniel breezed through the mass, Hagi following closely behind. He led him to a room in the far back, gesturing for him to go inside the open door. Hagi stepped in, looking around.

"I'll leave you here with Mady. She's going to get you set up for the stage," Nate explained briefly before disappearing elsewhere.

"Hello!" a bubbly voice spoke. Hagi turned around, the girl catching him off guard. She was a curvy girl, with brunette hair that was styled into a pixie cut. Hagi stood there, unsure of what to say or do. Mady pushed him into a chair, adjusting him to face the mirror.

"Oh my, your hair is gorgeous! What do you use on it?," Mady gushed as she ran a comb through it.

"Nothing really…," he responded. Mady examined him, sensing his anxiousness.

"Do you really want to be here?," she asked. Hagi dropped his head.

"I'm not a big fan of attention," he responded, "But he allowed me a place to stay so it was the least I could do."

Mady set the comb down, turning him slightly to face her.

"I know he might come off as a bit of a douche-bag… but deep down, he's a really nice person. If you have a problem, you should just tell him. Don't do what will make him happy. Do what makes _you_ happy. He can't read your mind, you know."

Hagi was left speechless. She had a point. Mady gave him a kind smile, facing him towards the mirror once more.

"It's already curly, so that saves me some trouble. Hmm, maybe we can pin some hair back like this…," she muttered. She took a few loose curls and pinned them behind his head, leaving a few locks of hair to trail down his back.

"I'm going to have _all _the ladies wanting you after this!," she smirked proudly. Hagi couldn't help but to smile.

Nathaniel walked up to the dressing room, rapping furiously on the door.

"Are you done? We have five minutes until show time!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!," Mady snapped as she opened the door, stepping out. Nathaniel gasped, examining Hagi from head to toe. He wore a white flowing shirt, partially buttoned to expose his chest, fitted black pants, and brown boots. He grabbed the base of his cello tensely, ready to get this night over with.

"Mady, he looks-!"

"I know I know, you can thank me later," Mady smirked before breezing off. Nathaniel put a hand on his back, giving him a confident smile.

"You ready?," he asked.

Hagi took a deep breath, trying to fight off another dizzy spell. He gave him a shaky smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responded. Nathaniel patted his back and escorted him to the stage.

"Break a leg!," he cheered, before letting the curtain fall. Hagi strolled to the chair, sitting down. As he was getting situated, lights flooded the stage, revealing the huge audience in front of him.

He took another deep breath to calm his nerves, placing his bow across the strings. His fingers did the rest of the work. He played and played, letting his emotions overtake him and engulf him. He saw Saya smiling in his thoughts, ushering him to play on. Everyone watched on in awe, the graceful melody filling their very hearts.

Hagi finally finished, bowing his head. The audience stood up, giving him a roaring ovation. He stood up, walking backstage.

The first person that greeted him was Nathaniel. He embraced him in a bone cracking hug.

"You were magnificent!," Nathaniel exclaimed.

"Thank you," Hagi responded. He suddenly felt weak. His vision was swimming in and out of focus. He needed to find somewhere to rest…

"Hagi? Hagi, do you hear me? They want an encore, go back onstage!," he commanded, practically shaking him.

His words were sounding more and more distant. He couldn't fight the warnings any more. Hagi sank to his knees, darkness finally engulfing him.


	8. Affectueux

_Hagi._

There it was again. That same voice had been calling his name for some time now.

_Hagi. Wake up._

He didn't want to, but he had no other choice. With some effort, he managed to open his eyes, finding chocolate brown ones staring straight into his.

"Saya?," he said in disbelief. What was she doing here?

"Hagi," she smiled, stroking his face tenderly, "I was so worried about you. I thought you were really gone…"

He grasped her hand firmly, staring intently into her eyes. This was too good to be true.

"Am I dreaming…?" he asked, hoping she would say otherwise.

"Yes," she replied. He fell silent.

They lay there in silence for quite some time. Hagi looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It looked like the meadow they used to always sit in in Joel Sr.'s manor before it went to ruins. He lay flat on his back, looking up at the cloudless sky. It reminded him painfully of the days they shared before Diva had broke free. They felt like a distant memory now. A fairy tale that had never existed.

"I wish I had never left your side that night," he finally spoke, "I wish things didn't end the way they did."

Saya sat up, drawing her knees close to her chest. She remembered the smile on his face as he confessed his love for her. She remembered wanting to run and save him from Amschel, but it had been to late. She turned her head, gazing at his guilt ridden face. This was not a time to reflect on the past, but to help each other mold their futures together.

"Hagi," she started, "Remember when I told you I wanted you to end my life after we had killed Diva?"

He did. He kept his gaze focused upwards, remaining silent. That was a painful memory.

"You grabbed me and took the sword from my hands, telling me to live on. To live on for you… Kai… and everyone else. You told me that tomorrow was a brand new day, a fresh start from all we've been through…. That I was free to live my life the way I wanted to and always dreamed of…"

She took his hand in hers, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Hagi… it's time for you to do those things. I don't want you unhappy while I'm gone. There's a big world out there for you to explore and it's time for you to live life to it's fullest. Don't worry about what I would want. Do what _you_ wish. Follow _your_ heart."

"Saya…," said Hagi, speechless. She brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes.

"I don't want to see your eyes filled with sadness anymore, Hagi."

"I'm afraid that if I were to do all those things you ask of me… I would forget you," he confessed.

She gave him a warm smile, "Hagi, I'm still here, and always will be. You know that. I know you'll be right there waiting for me when I awake."

Hagi pulled her in a close embrace, burying his face into her hair. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. He could spend forever like this… but after she awoke, they would only have three years. He hated it, but that was the deal he had made when he became her Chevalier that fateful day. The day she had single-handedly saved his life and changed it forever.

"I wish these thirty years would come to a pass," he said wistfully.

She cupped his chin in her hand, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, then pulled away, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I'll be with you in no time."

That was all he needed to hear. It felt as if a great burden had been pulled off of his chest. All those worries… they were finally put to rest. They lay beside each other, enjoying their company, waiting for the moment when life would intervene between them once more.


	9. Raffine

This time he wasn't in a dream.

He awoke with great difficulty, every part of his body feeling as if it had been crushed. Hagi examined his surroundings. This definitely wasn't Nathaniel's apartment… where had he ended up now?

He looked beside him, eyes widening as he spotted several packets of fresh blood laying on the nightstand. He reached over, tearing into it with his teeth and downing it in one gulp. He instantly felt replenished, but his hunger still wasn't satisfied.

The large oak door creaked open. Hagi was already on his fourth packet, when a familiar person entered the room.

"Hello, Hagi," Joel smiled. Hagi set the packet down, feeling embarrassed.

"No no! Eat, you need your nourishment. Don't mind me," he ushered on. Hagi quickly downed the last two. Joel laughed, guiding his wheel chair beside the bed.

"I was looking for you backstage… but when I came, you were unconscious, and now I know why. Hagi, you know you can't last without receiving blood. You should have contacted me!"

"My apologies," said Hagi, bowing his head slightly, "but what happened to Nate?"

"Nate?," Joel blinked, "Oh, you mean the man downstairs. He spent the night, wanting to make sure that you were okay. I told him he could leave, but he refused!"

That surprised him. He gave a small smile, shaking his head. The man was still stubborn as ever though.

"I left you a change of clothes, and the shower's to your left if you need it," Joel informed. He started to wheel himself out of the room.

"Thank you," Hagi replied. Joel gave him a smile, before exiting. He spotted a bundle of clothes at the edge of his bed and examined them. They looked just like his old ones. Hagi thoroughly examined the black coat that lay on top of the bundle. It seemed warm, but a little shorter than he would prefer. He grabbed them up, and headed to the shower.

He emerged from the shower, standing in front of the wide mirror as he clothed himself. He appeared rejuvenated, and felt as if he could do anything. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Something told him to reach into his pocket. He grasped something thin and pulled it out, face drawing into a smile.

It was a blue ribbon, not the one Saya had given him, but the same nonetheless. That Joel knew him better than he gave him credit for. He pulled his raven hair into its pony-tail, wrapping the ribbon around it securely to hold his hair in place.

"Time to get down to business," he told himself. He took a deep breath, opening the bathroom door and heading downstairs to greet Nathaniel.


	10. Avenir

"Hagi!"

Nathaniel sprung to his feet as Hagi descended down the staircase. He was expecting him to be bed-ridden for days… but there he was standing before him, looking as livelier as ever.

"I'm lucky I happened to run into you backstage," Joel spoke, "Otherwise our friend here would have died on us."

He fixated his face on the floor at that point. They could have easily avoided this situation, but he chose not to acknowledge it. To brush it off like it was some sort of bad dream.

"I'm sorry, but you had to have known. Hagi may be resilient and all, but you can't just starve him. He's just like anyone else. What were you thinking? Did you even care?," Joel questioned.

"Joel… this is hardly fair. If I were in his situation, I wouldn't know what to do either. He was doing the best he could," said Hagi calmly.

Joel shook his head, "Your life was at stake, and here you are protecting someone else as usual. You never change."

Hagi's eyes darted to Nathaniel, who gave him a grateful smile in return. Deep down, Nate felt as if he really didn't deserve all the kindness he had constantly given him. He looked back at the events of the last few days and felt embarrassed by his inconsiderate actions… sometimes he really needed to learn to bite his tongue… but he had to try, at least one more time.

"Thank you," he finally spoke, "but Hagi… if it isn't too much trouble… there was a small favor I wanted to ask of you."

Hagi gave him his undivided attention. He had a feeling to where this was heading.

"Since you did so great night… I was wondering if you would want to perform regularly for us? You were simply brilliant out there Hagi… words can't describe."

Hagi smiled. A small trickle of hope started to arise in Nathaniel. Maybe he had changed his mind…

"Sorry, Nate. But I'm going to have to decline this offer."

Nathaniel was flabbergasted. He blinked, a rosy blush creeping onto his cheeks. Joel smiled smugly.

"Believe me. The people there are wonderful, but it's just not something I want to be surrounded by everyday. There's been something I wanted to do for sometime now, and I think I finally have the chance to start it."

"What is it?," Nathaniel queried. Joel also raised a curious eyebrow.

Hagi gazed towards the window, a faraway look in his eyes.

"It was a dream Saya and I had when we were younger. We wanted to travel the world with nothing but her blade and my cello," he paused, smiling at the memory, "Even though one of us isn't here enjoy this… I thought I could go out and try for the both of us. I would like to travel the world and perform everywhere I go."

He caught Nathaniel's eye, who was speechless at that point, "I owe it to you, Nate… for opening my eyes. When I performed, I just felt so at peace with myself, something I did not expect to feel in front of a huge audience. I thank you, for opening my eyes."

"But… but surely you'd feel more content playing for familiar faces!," Nathaniel exclaimed. He would not give up, no matter what. Joel shook his head in annoyance. The man was stubborn as a brick.

"I have to follow my own heart and wishes… not anyone else's. Maybe one day you will understand and open your eyes to the world in front of you," Hagi spoke. He grabbed his infamous case and began to strap it to his back, preparing to leave.

"Good luck, Hagi. Remember, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask," Joel smiled. He extended his hand towards his. Hagi took it, slender hands shaking it firmly.

Nathaniel stood by the door, not knowing what to say. He came here with a motive in mind, and it had failed miserably. He had actually… grown attached to him. He stared into Hagi's ice blue eyes. When he had first met him… they seemed weary. Now they were full of life and filled with determination. It was a nice change… but he still wished things could have been different.

Hagi walked towards him, and stopped, looking for the right words. He finally extended his hand towards his. Nate hesitated, then took it, giving him his trademark grin.

"You be careful out there. Remember, I was the first one to discover you."

His face broke into a wide grin. He was going to miss Nate.

"Thank you," he said once more. He turned his attention to the door in front of him, hand lingering on the door handle. If he still had a heart, it would be beating furiously against his chest right about now. It was now or never, and he couldn't turn back. Hagi pulled the large oak door open, sunlight greeting him.

"A single journey begins with one step," He said to himself. Without another word, he exited the manor, filled with a new resolve. Life was awaiting him now, and he was going to enjoy every minute and everything that it hurled at him.


End file.
